


Because I Knew You, I Have Been Changed For Good

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fear, Light Angst, M/M, Singing, Talent Shows, this was probably really bad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: The entire Losers Club learn something new about Eddie when Richie signs him up for the talent show.





	Because I Knew You, I Have Been Changed For Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of posts, hopefully this will make up for it.

 

Richie has always loved to sing. He was in all of his school’s choirs, getting solos. The only other person who was in choir with him was Ben, but he’s glad that one of the other Losers was with him.

 

The Losers were at lunch on Thursday, talking about random shit when Bev spoke up.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot, I’m the MC for the talent show!”

 

“Shit, Beverly, when did that happen?” Stan asked.

 

“Yesterday,” Bev replies nonchalantly.

 

“They s-still do the t-t-talent show?” Bill says. “I thought they decided to stop it.”

 

“They did, but it’s gonna be a fundraiser for handicapped accessibility. I signed up for MC,” Bev explains.

 

“Congrats, Bevvie. When is it?” Ben asks.

 

“It’s in a month. We still need people to sign up, if any of you are interested,” Bev offers.

 

“S-sorry,” Bill replies.

 

“I still need to do stuff for the farm, so sorry,” Mike adds.

 

“Hell no. No offence, Bev,” Stanley says.

 

“None taken. Ben?” Bev looks over to Ben.

 

“Maybe. I’ll need to find some free time,” Ben shrugs.

 

“Richie?”

 

“Sign me the fuck up!” Richie exclaims.

 

“Count me out. I’m not all for the stage,” Eddie says.

 

“Okay. The signup sheet is in the hallway outside auditorium. Just list your name, grade and your act. I assume you’re doing stand up comedy?” Bev pops a grape into her mouth.

 

“Nah, bitch, I’m gonna sing,” Richie replies, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“What’re you gonna sing?” Eddie asks.

 

“I dunno. Definitely something from a musical.”

 

Richie was a musical theater geek. He loved musicals, new and old. If he was doing a song, it would be from Broadway.

 

\--------------------

 

After school, Richie goes to the signup sheet. Eddie was with him, mainly because Eddie wanted a ride home with Richie.

 

Richie takes out a pencil, writing down the information he needed to give.

 

_ Name: Richie Tozier _

_ Grade: 11 _

_ Act: Singing, For Good from Wicked _

 

“Isn’t that a duet?” Eddie asks.

 

“I think I can figure it out. To be honest, I think Glinda is a total babe,” Richie comments. “Wanna come over to help me practice?”

 

“No, I have a biology project due Monday,” Eddie replies and Richie’s face drops. “I can over tomorrow, if it’s okay.”

 

Richie’s face lights up, “Yeah! Yeah, that’s fine!” Richie adjusts his glasses. “Go ahead and wait by the car, I need to grab something from my locker.”

 

Eddie walks out of the school. Richie looks out to see he’s not in sight. He takes the pencil again and writes on the signup sheet.

 

_ Name: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak _

_ Grade: 11 _

_ Act: Singing, For Good from Wicked _

 

\--------------------

 

Before school, on Friday, Richie and Eddie walk up hand in hand to the other Losers.

 

“What’s up, fuckers?” Richie says.

 

“N-nothing.”

 

“Nice choice in song boys. Who’s Glinda and who’s Elphaba?” Bev asks. Eddie makes a confused look.

 

“Richie’s doing a solo, I thought,” Eddie replies.

 

“That’s not what it says on the sheet I got,” Bev says, taking out a piece of paper and hands it to Eddie.

 

“You signed me up for the talent show?!” Eddie shrieks.

 

“Don’t get pissy with me, Eds,” Richie laughs.

 

“You asshat! I specifically said that I don’t like being on stage!” Eddie looks to Beverly. “Bev, is there any way to get me off the list?”

 

“No, everything is final as of yesterday. There were a lot of people who signed up,” Bev solemnly said.

 

“Fuck!” He throws his hands in the air.

 

“Dude, what’s the big deal?” Stan asks.

 

“I have fucking stage fright! That’s what the big deal is, Stanley!” Eddie coldly replies.

 

Eddie’s had stage fright since he was a little kid. When he was 9, he fainted singing ‘Part of Your World’ for his Christmas social.

 

None of the other Losers knew this.

 

“You’re fucking dead, Tozier,” Eddie huffs, walking into the school by himself.

 

Eddie was so mad, he didn’t even go to lunch.

 

\--------------------

 

Richie fucked up. He couldn’t believe what he’s done. He didn’t mean to hurt Eddie’s feelings.

 

Richie was doing his vocal warm ups when he hears his father call for him.

 

“Richie! Eddie’s here to see you!”

 

Richie’s heart stops.

 

“Send him up!” Richie croaks out.

 

Eddie comes into his room, seemingly not mad anymore.

 

“Eds, I’m-”

 

“Before you say anything, I want to say I’m sorry for acting the way I did. That wasn’t the most mature thing to do,” Eddie sets his backpack down.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve respected that you didn’t like the stage. Bev’s doing everything in her power to get you off the list,” Richie replies.

 

“Richie, I’ve been afraid to tell all of you because I thought it was embarrassing. And I want to get over my stage fright.”

 

Richie sucks in a breath.

 

“Shit, Eds, are you sure?”

 

Eddie leans up and presses his lips against Richie’s. It was a slow, loving kiss. They part after a few moments.

 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

 

“Well, let’s get started.”

 

\--------------------

 

Today was the talent show. Eddie was so nervous. But Richie was by his side. Eddie decided to take over the role of Elphaba. Bev did their makeup before they came to the school.

 

Eddie’s eyeshadow was like Idina Menzel’s makeup on Broadway. Not a full face of green face paint, but just like a regular day makeup. He was wearing a black sweater with black jeans and black combat boots. Shit, he was so emo.

 

Richie’s was so pastel. Pink eyeshadow, highlighter, winged eyeliner, even a bit of lip gloss. Eddie likes it when Richie wears bright colors. Richie was wearing a pastel pink t-shirt with white jeans and white converse. He changed his glasses out for contact lenses for the show.

 

Right now, Gretta Keene and Marcia Fadden were singing ‘Titanium’ and everyone backstage were cringing because they were offkey. When they finish, Bev goes back onstage.

 

“Alright, what a wonderful performance from Gretta and Marcia!” The audience gives scattered applause. “Now, it is my pleasure that we welcome Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak singing For Good from the musical Wicked!”

 

Eddie takes a deep breath, walking onstage with Richie. The other four Losers are in the second row of seats together, clapping and cheering.

 

Then the music starts. It’s Richie’s part first.

 

“ _ I’ve heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led. _ ” Richie sings.

 

Richie continues singing, touching everyone’s hearts as always when he sings.

 

“ _ Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good. _ ”

 

Now it’s Eddie’s turn

 

“ _ It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. _ ” Eddie sings out, no fear in his voice, though his hands were shaking slightly.

 

All of the Loser’s jaws drop at Eddie’s singing. He was… angelic. Eddie sings the second chorus, the lyrics changing.

 

“ _ And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I’ve done you blame me for, _ ” Eddie sings, the trembling in his hands ceasing.

 

“ _ But then I guess we know there’s blame to share, _ ” Richie replies to the lyric.

 

“ _ And none of it seems to matter anymore! _ ” They sing together.

 

Then the interlocking lyrics are heard. Eddie and Richie’s voices were so beautiful, Stanley was crying.

 

“ _Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better,_ ” Richie and Eddie grab each other’s hand. 

 

_“And because I knew you,_ ” Richie sweetly sings.

 

“ _Because I knew you,_ ” Eddie repeats.

 

“ _ Because I knew you, I have been changed for good, _ ” They finish, letting their hands go.

 

There is a huge round of applause, startling Eddie.

 

As the talent show ends, Beverly closes the show with all of the acts.

 

“Look at this wonderful bunch! I was so blessed to collaborate with all of these amazing people! But this isn’t just about them,” Bev pauses, “Tonight was to raise money for front door ramps, accessible bathrooms and automatic doors for the handicapped. And I’m going to announce the amount of money we’ve raised.”

 

She rips open the envelope she’s holding, taking out a piece of paper.

 

“We’ve raised… 2,579 dollars! We’ve reached our limit!”

 

Everyone cheers. Bev was so proud of herself. She noticed that the school never had handicapped accessibility. No ramps, no automatic doors, no larger stalls. She decided to do something about it. Now here she was, finally making a difference.

 

“Thank you for donating! And give another huge round of applause for our acts!”

 

All of the participants bow.

 

Eddie smiles when Richie takes his hand while walking off the stage.

 

He got over his fear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The sixth chapter of Beyond: Two Souls will be uploaded by next week.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
